Wrong Sibling
by PostSecret Prompt Contest
Summary: A PostSecret Prompt Contest Entry: My wife thinks I'm having an affair with the her sister. Wrong sibling.


**Title: Wrong Sibling**

**Rating: M**

**PostSecret Prompt: **My wife thinks I'm having an affair with her sister. Wrong Sibling. http:/bit(.)ly/gUB4Zp

_•PostSecret concept created by Frank Warren. Recognizable characters and story elements are the property of Stephenie Meyer•_

* * *

_Jasper POV_

I yelled out in frustration. Today was the 23rd of December, our 3rd anniversary. Tanya was refusing to have sex with me. She claimed that she didn't want to be sore tomorrow when she had to welcome her family.

Damn it.

Every time I wanted to have sex with my wife, she made some excuse. I didn't know what to do about it. Every month we had sex, but even that has been taken from me this time. I didn't understand what her problem was. I knew that she had kept a vibrator hidden in her panties drawer but I didn't care if she got off on that shitty machine. What the fuck about me? Did I always have to get off by my hand?

"Please shut off the lights, Jasper. I am trying to sleep and you know my family will arrive early in the morning." She turned her back to me.

I rolled my eyes and clapped twice. The lights dimmed. I looked at Tanya wistfully in the dark. I couldn't believe that she was letting her family stay with us for the holidays. This was supposed to be our first anniversary that both of us had some time away from our business. I had planned for us both to go to Hawaii and celebrate Christmas and New Years together. Instead, Tanya had changed our plans and invited her family to our home.

Her family.

I sighed again, slowly laying on the bed. Tanya came from a much respected family. Her dad, Carlisle, was a famous surgeon in Chicago, and her mother, Esme, an interior designer. Tanya had two siblings, a younger sister, Rosalie, and a younger brother, Edward. Rosalie was finishing her MBA at Michigan University and Edward, following in his dad's footsteps, went to New York University to study medical.

I met Tanya at Columbia University. We were both trying to make some space for ourselves in the business world. Tanya had been part of many social activities, causing her to gain a lot of communication, and my luck worked well in business. We could both benefit each other financially if we worked together. Tanya and I both knew what we were doing when we had planned to get married. It was a win-win case for both of us.

I met her parents when they had come to visit her one time. I met her siblings after I had proposed. Rosalie had driven all the way from her University to congratulate us. Edward on the other hand had refused to meet me, and threatened to cut off my balls if I so much as brought a tear in his dear older sister's eyes. It was quite amusing since everyone knew that it was Tanya who made people cry all the time.

When I first laid my eyes on Rosalie, I had to question myself, was marrying Tanya the right decision? Rosalie was beautiful; it was like I was watching a model from one of Tanya's Cosmo magazines in live flesh. She was smug and smirking as I was introduced to her. I guess she expected my shock.

I met all the members in her family face to face at our wedding. That is when I had first seen Edward with my own eyes.

Edward

I hid my face in my pillow. He was the most unexpected appearance in our wedding. His bronze hair looked all over the place, and his shirt was tucked in clumsily, like he only took a minute to get ready. Tanya was very upset with him. She kept complaining about how he was going to ruin her big day but I couldn't see what the big deal was. Sure he was not looking his best but at least he was here. He made eye contact with me all night and I couldn't look away. I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me. All I knew was that I had seen his eyes somewhere, but I couldn't place where. I stared at him, trying to remember but I was lost in his deep green, mysterious eyes. He stared right back, but after a few moments started to glare at me. I was at loss on what to make of it. Was he mad I was marrying his older sister? Or was it something that went deeper? Rosalie had caught our exchange many times and pulled Edward away pulled Edward away from public eye for a few words. However, I always found his green eyes... It was weird. I couldn't look away either. I didn't know what I should do about it. Rosalie afterwards had glared at me too. Tanya had begun getting suspicious and frowned at me for rest of the night.

It will be three years since I have last seen Tanya's family. I didn't know for sure if her brother and sister were coming. A little tiny part of me was wishing for Edward. The tiny part I still didn't understand.

The next morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn. Tanya had set the alarm volume to maximum. I grumbled, pressing the snooze button to get some extra minutes. I moved my hands over to the other side and noticed it was empty. I peeked from one open eye to see the bathroom lights shinning under the door, pressed my eyes closed and fell back to sleep.

"Jasper…Jasper...Hun, wake up please. My family is waiting downstairs." I heard Tanya whisper to me. I shoved her away and moved my blanket over my head.

"Damn it, Jasper!" She pinched my ass, hard.

I howled in pain, getting up.

"Now, that you are finally awake, maybe you can get ready and meet my family. You have embarrassed me so much today, Jasper. I didn't set the alarm to be ignored." She sneered in my ears. "Go!" she ordered, pointing to the bathroom door.

I glared at her and started to get up. I would have told her to fuck off but I didn't want to start arguing this early in the morning; especially when her family was downstairs.

After thirty minutes, I pulled myself together and went downstairs to meet the Cullen family. I had received a warm hug from Esme and Carlisle, and a handshake from a new edition in the Cullen family. Rosalie had brought home Emmett, her boyfriend, of one year. He had given me a wide smile, like he knew something about me that others didn't. Then I saw the person I couldn't decide if I was ready to see or not. I looked at Edward and moved a little to shake his hand too, but stopped when I saw a girl was standing behind him with her hands wrapped around his waist.

Edward smiled but didn't meet my eyes. "Hey, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

Before I could say anything, Tanya came into the living room. "The girl from Forks, right?" No one missed her sarcastic tone.

Bella stood more confidently and smiled widely. "Yes, and you must be the famous older Cullen daughter. I am very happy to finally meet you."

Tanya forced a smile. Her mind over the years had grown narrow about small town people. Thus,

her disapproval of Bella was now clear to everyone.

"Yeah, Tanya, remember? I called you to tell you how much Edward and her are in love." Rosalie added, forcing Tanya to smile genuinely toward Bella.

"Of course, I am happy to meet you too." Tanya raised her hand but Bella took her in for a hug, surprising all of us.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing when she glared at Edward over Bella.

"I think we should all go out for a family brunch," Esme suggested, after Bella let Tanya go. I think I imagined Bella rubbing Tanya's back.

We all left to do as Esme suggested.

OoOoO

I flopped down on the bed. It was barely eight o' clock but I was tired as hell. Tanya's morning alarm and new surprises from the Cullens had worn me out. I didn't think today was ever coming to an end. I was dreading spending anymore days with them.

Carlisle and Esme had left us to spend some time alone by themselves; even they could sense the tension between us. Edward had succeeded in not meeting my eyes all day. I didn't like the way Bella had her hands wrapped around his, it looked like Edward wasn't comfortable. I wondered why he didn't just tell her to leave him alone. Tanya had not said a word to Bella and tried to avoid her as much as possible. Rosalie was all smiles with her comedian boyfriend. He was the only one pulling jokes and easing some of the tension. However, pretty soon he gave up too and started to make out with Rosalie right in front of us.

I clapped twice and closed my eyes with the lights.

I jolted awake when I felt the bed move. I saw Tanya was slowly getting under the covers.

"Hey, where were you? What time is it?" I sighed, stretching a little.

Tanya seemed a little out of breath. "It's three in the morning, sorry I was just catching up with them. Go back to sleep." She kissed my cheek and turned her back away from me like every night.

I got up, scratching my hair. I glanced at her but it seemed like Tanya was already out.

My stomach grumbled in hunger. I stood up and decided to go downstairs to make a snack.

I turned on the lights to the kitchen to discover I wasn't the only one there.

There stood Edward in his loose jeans, slight sight of his boxers, and with no shirt.

I thought about leaving, but he seemed more relaxed now. He was sitting down and staring at his plate of cookies.

"So..." I started to make conversation seeing as both of us were here, and no one was making a move to leave. "How is the medical study going?" I dunked one cookie in the milk.

"It's going," Edward answered carefully. "I still have a long way to go."

I nodded in understanding.

"Where did you meet Bella?" I asked softly after a long silent moment. I looked at my now empty plate.

"At a friend's party; she was just there to visit and you know..."

I nodded. I didn't have a right to ask him anyway. I didn't understand why I was talking to him in the first place.

"Goodnight, Edward." I thought I heard him call after me, but I had already started walking up the stairs.

The next night, I woke up again when Tanya came in late to bed. I went downstairs telling myself it was for a snack, however in the back of my mind I knew it just wasn't for a snack. I went in the kitchen to see Edward sitting where he sat last night. I got myself some milk and cookies. After I had one cookie left, Edward looked at me.

"Are you happy?" he asked, looking at me right in the eye.

I thought about how to answer the question. Did he mean now? Or my life? "I am not sure what happiness you are asking about," I finally answered.

"I will take that as a no..." he whispered. It was him this time that left me alone in the kitchen that night.

I waited anxiously for Tanya to come to bed the next night. I didn't know if Edward would be waiting tonight since it was Christmas Eve. Emmett and Rosalie wanted to make out underneath the mistletoe in the living room.

I decided to take a chance and go downstairs once Tanya came in. I sighed in relief when I saw him waiting downstairs with milk and cookies. We both smiled at each other.

After answering one question of mine, both Edward and I went to bed. However, before going to my room, I saw above the stairway, Rosalie walking to her own room. She waved to me goodnight and closed the door.

I shrugged going into my own room.

Our little meetings turned into a regular routine. Every day I would wait for the night. From that day on the mornings turned into drags with Tanya, she would be a bitch to Bella, Rosalie and me. I couldn't decide who she hated more.

On December 31st, everyone decided to host a party in my house. I groaned in distress when Tanya had decided to send out invitations to our co-workers too. Instead of refusing, I suggested Edward and I decorate my house. Everyone raised eyebrows at me, until Rosalie and Emmett said that they would like to shop for ornaments. Tanya went with her parents to invite some relatives personally, Edward suggested Bella to go with his mother to meet some relatives at the same time, much to my delight. Unexpectedly, they all left Edward and I on our own.

Every few minutes, Edward or I accidentally touched each other when getting a supply to decorate. In between, I asked Edward about himself and he did the same. I couldn't understand why, but for the first time I was taking interest in someone else's life, not just someone else, but in Edward's life.

After two hours, we decided to take a break. I went to take a drink of water when I felt Edward's hands come around my waist. I gasped turning around. I was met with Edward's warm lips. My breathing accelerated. My hands made their way to Edward's buttons and started to unbutton them. His soft hands felt through my hair.

I didn't know how but we made it to my room. Both of our clothes had been thrown somewhere down the way. I opened up the side drawers and ripped open the box of condoms. It was completely full since I bought a new box in the beginning of the month for Tanya and I's anniversary. I quickly got one condom opened.

"No..." Edward whispered, breathlessly. He sucked on the side of my neck, making my eyes roll back in my head. "I want to feel all of you."

I nodded but couldn't say anything. Slowly, very slowly, I turned him around. I stroked my now hard cock and used my precum as lubrication on him. I slowly used one finger at a time to open him up. My hard on was standing at the edge of pain.

I heard him gasp as I slowly moved myself into him. I kissed him on his shoulders as I slowly started to stretch him. I began the pleasurable ride…in...and…out...

I grasped his hard on to get him off too.

I was rewarded with a loud moan.

My hand moved in sync with my movements. My thrusts became harder and faster. I came loudly after I felt Edward come in my hand. We both shivered as I pulled myself out of him once I became soft. Both of us were panting, trying to slow our heart beatings down.

I pulled Edward close to me, as I lay on the bed.

"Jasper..." Edward whispered.

"Hmm..." I kept my eyes closed, hoping I would stay like this for eternity.

"I don't know what we did, but I don't regret it."

I sighed, smiling. "Neither do I."

After a few minutes, we both agreed to get dressed and go downstairs to finish up the decorating.

Around evening, Rosalie and Emmett arrived. Emmett went straight into the kitchen for some food, while Rosalie sat down and critiqued what we did so far. I placed some more ornaments on the Christmas tree as Rosalie suggested. As I was putting the ornaments, I heard Edward yell out playfully. I turned around to see Rosalie throwing artificial snow on Edward. She had pushed him on the couch and filling his hair with white flakes.

"Jasper! Help! I need reinforcements!"

I laughed but decided to take mercy on him. I took another box of artificial snow, ripping it open and flipping it over her blonde hair.

She screamed, jumping up in surprise. I chuckled when she pushed me over and used the fake snow on me that she was using on Edward.

I grabbed Rosalie by the waist and took her over my shoulder. I stood up and started to twirl her around. I could hear Edward and Emmett laughing loudly.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I turned around to see my very furious wife.

"Tanya...we were just messing around-" Edward explained.

"Yes," Tanya cut him off, "That is all he is doing, messing around with my younger sister behind my back."

"What?" I looked at her in confusion, letting go of Rosalie.

"What? What do you mean by 'what?'?" Tanya yelled. Behind her, I could see her parents looking between me and Tanya in surprise.

"You think I don't know about your nightly meetings?"

I paled. I saw Edward's eyes widening.

"Every night you leave the bed and come back when Rosalie comes to bed. You were watching her all night in our wedding too. And today! Today I can see a hickey mark right above your neck!"

I touched the area where Tanya was pointing. I remembered Edward had sucked when I was opening the condom. Shit! I didn't know it left a mark. I looked at Edward who was blushing guiltily, but his eyes were filled with apology. I guess he didn't notice either.

"Now...you...just ugh! Now I just had enough, Jasper! You hear me? I had enough. The only person who has been there for me these days is Bella!"

My jaw felt like it had touched the floor.

"And you!" Tanya pointed at Rosalie, who was just looking calmly at Edward. "I expected more from you!"

Tanya marched to the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Bella took off after her, and Rosalie hid her head on Emmett's shoulder. Her own shoulders looked like she was shaking in laughter.

Emmett was grinning madly, and Tanya's parents looked anywhere but at me.

I looked at Edward, hoping he would tell me what to do.

I wanted to go after Tanya, but what would I tell her? She thought I was having an affair with the wrong sibling!


End file.
